


Daiki

by chocomint



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomint/pseuds/chocomint
Summary: Daiki isn't very happy about the new version of Viva! 9's Soul.





	Daiki

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the lyrics of the new version of Viva! 9's Soul and I knew Takaki has to comfort Daiki in a way~

“What the fuck is this?!” Daiki crumpled and threw his copy of the new version of Viva! 9’s Soul.

“Daiki? DAIKI? Just  _ Daiki _ ?” He trashed a few times on his seat.

“Could've included ‘Arioka’ for a change. Whatever happened to the ‘DJ’?” He ran his hand through his hair; a method he’d copy from Takaki when he's trying to calm himself.

 

“Hey.” Takaki closed the door behind him. “Sorry, I'm late. We had a little party last night, I had to stay at a hotel to sober up.” He just came back from Osaka where he's hosting another radio show during Thursdays.

“Did I miss anything?” He blinked a few times. 

“Not much.” Daiki ran his hand through his hair.

“You're so grumpy.” Takaki almost stepped on the copy of Viva! 9’s Soul. “Whoops. You dropped your paper.”

Daiki let out an incomprehensible sound.

Takaki looked at the content of the paper, then at Daiki, and back at the paper again.

“Uhm”

“What do you say, huh?” Daiki scowled. “Funny, right?”

“Wait this is m-” Takaki was trying to tell him that it was his copy he crumpled but was quickly overpowered by the fury Daiki was sending him. 

“Why is my part just  _ Daiki _ ? Do I look so boring that there aren't any words to describe me? Am I not as important as any of you guys? Do you all secretly hate me so you decided to like ‘Hey, let's record a song that will belittle Daiki?’ Is it fun when I get this kind of treatment? Or do you guys just really hate me for talking too much that you decided to shut me up in our “introductory” song? I mean, this song is going to be recorded in a studio, it'll be included in our 10th anniversary album, it'll be bought by our fans, and all they're going to hear of me is my name? For like,  _ forever _ ?”

 

Takaki ran his hands through Daiki’s hair, making them land on his shoulders, and gave Daiki a kiss on his bare forehead.

“You don't need any fancy description, Dai-chan. You're fine the way you are. In fact, the world ran out of words to describe you. And for us, you're our world.” Takaki’s hands slid down Daiki's waist enveloping him in an embrace. “I mean, you're  _ my  _ world. I won't let anyone shake you away from me.”

Takaki felt the heat from Daiki’s anger radiating away from them.

“Pfft. You just gave me your fancy description of myself.” Daiki buried his face on Takaki neck.


End file.
